1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device using a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various flat panel displays have been researched as next generation display devices. A flat panel display is a display device that is thin compared with the size of the screen thereof, and a display device forming a minute modulator by using microelectromechanical system (MEMS) fabrication techniques for every pixel has recently been researched. The MEMS is a micro-minute processing technique, and an electronic device system produced therefrom has a size from several nanometers to several millimeters. Display devices using the MEMS may have a high photo-efficiency as compared with a liquid crystal display.
The display device using the MEMS includes a first display panel including an aperture passing light from a backlight unit, a second display panel facing the first display panel and including a shutter, and a space between the first display panel and the second display panel. The space between the first display panel and the second display panel is generally filled with a fluid such as a gas or an oil. Filling the fluid material and creating a display device using the MEMS, particularly a manufacturing process of a display device with a large display size, may be complicated, and the processing may take a long time. Problematically, the operation voltage of the display device may be increased, thereby increasing the power requirements of the display device.